Lords and Ladies
thumb|250px Señores y Señoras es un drama estadounidense período de la serie de televisión. Gira en torno a la dramática historia de amor entre el Lord Valentine y Lady Amelia. En el transcurso de los dos juegos se puede ver algunos personajes viendo la serie. Personajes *Lord Valentine *Lady Amelia *Laurence *Lord Jack *Mamá Argumento Transcripción # 1 (Episodio emitido en 2001: Max Payne, Parte I - Capítulo 3) Presentador: Anteriormente, en "Lores y Damas". Laurence: Lady Amelia, el marqués de Valentine pide audiencia. Lady Amelia: Gracias, Laurence. Lord Valentine: Mi lady... Lady Amelia: Mi lord... Presentador: Y ahora, un episodio completamente nuevo de "Lores y Damas" ofrecido, en parte, por la Aesir Corporation. Lord Valentine: Mi lady... Lady Amelia: Mi lord... Lord Valentine: Mi lady, hay un asunto de gran importancia sobre el que debo llamar vuestra atención. Lady Amelia: ¿Lo hay, mi lord? Lord Valentine: Ciertamente, mi lady, ciertamente lo hay. Lo ha habido desde el mismo momento en que nos conocimos en aquella lejana senda del bosque, con la luz del sol en las hojas de otoño, resplandeciendo como el color de vuestro pelo. Lady Amelia: ¡Oh mi lord, no deberiaís hablar así! Lord Valentine: Pero mi lady, debo, debo. Lady Amelia: ¡Mi lord, no, os lo prohíbo! Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser. Lord Valentine: ¿Pero por qué, mi amor? ¿Por qué? Lady Amelia: ¡Mi lord, es demasiado horrible! No me obligueís a pronunciar las palabras. Lord Valentine: Mi lady, os lo ruego, debo saberlo. Preferiría estar muerto que no saberlo. Lady Amelia: Sí, mi lord, ambos deberíamos estar muertos, porque esta vergüenza es demasiado para los vivos. Mi lord... ¡YO SOY VUESTRA HERMANA PERDIDA HACE TANTO TIEMPO! LaL00-1.png LaL00-2.png LaL00-3.png Transcripción # 2 (Episodio emitido en 2003: Max Payne 2, Parte I - Capítulo 4) Lord Valentine: ¡Mi señora, esperad! Lady Amelia: Mi señor. Lord Valentine: Mi señora, es una sorpresa encontraros aquí. ¿Acaso me estabais buscando? Lady Amelia: Mi señor, yo estaba... oh, qué difícil es esto. Lord Valentine: Mi señora. Lady Amelia: Mi señor, he venido a veros, pero ahora que estoy aquí comprendo que ha sido un grave error. Lord Valentine: Mi señora, no. Seguro que... Lady Amelia: ¡Mi señor, debería irme! Si alguien nos viera juntos, se arruinaría vuestra reputación. Lord Valentine: Mi señora, quedaos... Lady Amelia: ¡Mi señor, por favor, perdonadme! '' huye Lord Valentine: ''¡Mi señora! Presentador: Después del descanso, un nuevo episodio de Damas y Caballeros. LaL1-1.png LaL1-2.png LaL1-3.png LaL1-4.png LaL1-5.png LaL1-6.png LaL1-7.png LaL1-8.png LaL1-9.png Transcripción # 3 (Episodio emitido en 2003: Max Payne 2, Parte I - Capítulo 6) Presentador: Coñac Toque de Oro les ofrece Damas y Caballeros. de puerta abriéndose Lord Jack: ¿Vas a algún sitio, hermanito? Lord Valentine: ¡Mi señor Jack! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hacéis escondido ahí, en la oscuridad? ¿Estáis... Me estáis espiando? Una conducta nada apropiada para un caballero. Lord Jack: No, si el otro tampoco es un caballero, de todas formas. No son mis acciones las que están en tela de juicio, Valentine. ¿A dónde crees que vas a estas horas tan extrañas? Lord Valentine: ¿Quién te ha dado tan vergonzoso encargo? ¿Mamá? Lord Jack: No metas a nuestros padres. Papá, el apreciado sheriff de York, estaba a punto de recuperarse de la tisis. Pero las noticias sobre ti y esa mozuela, ¡la hija de un pirata nada menos!, le causaron una recaída. Lord Valentine: ¡Tonterías! Lord Jack: ¡Muy pronto, papá habrá muerto por tu culpa! Y yo me convertiré en el cabeza de familia. Sigue viéndote con ella por tu cuenta y riesgo. Lord Valentine: ¿Me amenazáis, mi señor? Lord Jack: Te quedarás sin herencia. Eso y algo mucho peor. Lord Valentine: ¡Qué pases buena noche, hermano! aleja Lord Jack: ¡Y algo mucho peor, hermano! ¡Jajajajajajaja! Mucho peor. LaL01-1.png LaL01-2.png LaL01-3.png LaL01-4.png LaL01-5.png LaL01-6.png LaL01-7.png LaL01-8.png LaL01-9.png Transcripción # 4 (Episodio emitido en 2003: Max Payne 2, Parte II - Prólogo) Presentador: Y ahora, más Damas y Caballeros. Lord Jack: ¡Mamá! He intentado detenerle, pero está fuera de sí. Valentine ha ido a reunirse con la ramera de su amante. Humph, no es una dama. Mamá: Vaya, vaya, Jack hijo mío, mi predilecto. Has hecho bien en acudir a mí por este desagradable asunto. Lord Jack: Mamá, dime qué debo hacer y lo haré. Lo que sea para salvar nuestro nombre de la desgracia. Mamá: Sí, bien, bien. Esa bruja ha cegado de amor a Valentine. Hay que detenerla. Jack, hijo mío, nuestro nombre, nuestra linaje es puro, precioso, sagrado, debe ser preservado a toda costa. Cualquiera que lo amenace es un enemigo mortal. Hay que detenerla a cualquier precio. Está en juego el honor de todo York. Lord Jack: Sí, mamá. Mamá: Sí, bueno. Por cualquier medio necesario. Incluso el asesinato es una opción válida. Es una criminal. Lord Jack: Sí, mamá. Mamá: Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Jack, mi querido hijo. Va a sacar a nuestro nombre a nuevas alturas gloriosas. En verdad digo que eres un caballero. Lord Jack: Sí, mamá. Mamá: Bien, bien. Haz lo que sea menester. Ve a la casa de la ramera. Cabalga como el viento y lucha con orgullo, hijo mío. Lord Jack: Sí, mamá. va Mamá: Bien, bien. LaL02-1.png LaL02-2.png LaL02-3.png LaL02-4.png LaL02-5.png LaL02-6.png LaL02-7.png LaL02-8.png LaL02-9.png Transcripción # 5 (Episodio emitido en 2003: Max Payne 2, Parte III - Capítulo 1) Presentador: Un episodio nuevo de Damas y Caballeros por cortesía de la aseguradora La Fortaleza. Lord Valentine: Mi señor, me casaré con ella. Lo he decidido. Será mi señora. Lord Jack: Nunca, hermano. Esa ramera nunca mancillará nuestro nombre. No tienea derecho a llamarte caballero. Yo estoy aquí para cumplir con el deber del heredero de un sheriff. Lord Valentine: ¡Es la última vez que insultáis a mi señora , mi señor! ¡Exijo una satisfacción! sacan sus espadas Lord Jack: ¡Como quieras, hermano! ¡En guardia! Lady Amelia: ¡No, mi señor! Nada bueno puede traer esto. de espadas Lord Jack: ¡Ruin! Lady Amelia: ¡Mi señor, os lo ruego! Lord Valentine: ¡Mi señor, hermano, escuchad sus palabras, quizá estemos a tiempo de resolver esto pacíficamente. Lord Jack: ¡Lucha! Lord Valentine: ¡No! Lady Amelia: ¡Mi señor! Lord Jack: ¡Hermano! ¿Qué has hecho? Hermano, me has matado.. cae al suelo Lady Amelia: Mi señor, estamos perdidos. Lord Valentine: Mi señora, ¿qué he hecho? Todo está perdido. ¿Qué he hecho? Presentador: Damas y Caballeros continuará. LaL04-1.png LaL04-2.png LaL04-3.png LaL04-4.png LaL04-5.png LaL04-6.png LaL04-7.png LaL04-8.png LaL04-9.png Transcripción # 6 (Episodio emitido en 2003: Max Payne 2, Parte III - Capítulo 2) Presentador: Y ahora, más Damas y Caballeros. Lady Amelia: ¡Mi señor! Lord Valentine: He matado a mi hermano. Todo está perdido. He dejado de ser un caballero. Mamá: ¡A ellos, capturadlos! Guardia: Sus deseos son órdenes. Lord Valentine: ¡Mamá! Mamá: Sí, bien, bien. Mi hijo querido, un noble caballero, ha muerto, víctima de un vil crimen contra nuestro ilustre nombre. Crimen que no quedará impune. Lady Amelia: ¡Mi señor! Lord Valentine: ¡Soltadla, animales! Mamá: Sí, bien, bien. Dejad que se vaya. Guardia: Mi señora. Mamá: Bien, bien, querida niña, pareces mareada, siéntate, descansa. Toma un vaso de vino, bebe. Te devolverá el color al rostro. Lady Amelia: ¡Gracias, mi señora! Lord Valentine: ¡No! ¡No bebáis, mi señora! Mamá: ¡Valentine! Lady Amelia: ¡Mi señor! Lord Valentine: Permíteme. Mamá, bebo por el honor de mi hermano. Mi señora, bebo por ti. Mamá: ¡No, hijo mío! Eso no es para ti. ¡Detenedle, mis leales! Bebe Lord Valentine: ¡Demasiado tarde! He probado el veneno amargo. Moriré para que mi señora pueda vivir. Con este hecho, he demostrado ser un caballero. Lady Amelia: ¡Mi señor! lanza el vino en la chimenea y se produce un incendio. Mamá: ¡No! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! Lady Amelia: ¡Mi señor! Lord Valentine: ¡Mi señora! ¡Marchaos! ¡Corred! ¡Vivid! Corre Lord Valentine: Mamá. ¡No... eres... una... DAMA! Mamá: ¡No! ¡No! ¡ Mi hijo! ¡No! es atrapada en el fuego. de madera y rompimiento de cristal. LaL05-1.png LaL05-2.png LaL05-3.png LaL05-4.png LaL05-5.png LaL05-6.png LaL05-7.png LaL05-8.png LaL05-9.png Transcripción # 7 (Episodio final, emitido en 2003: Max Payne 2, Parte III - Capítulo 8) Presentador: La última temporada de Damas y Caballeros se la ofrece Productos de limpieza Cleansing. Lady Amelia: Huí en la noche. Tras de mí, en la oscuridad, la mansión ardía como la Roma de Nerón. Mi señor Valentine me enseñó quién era yo. Me enseñó a vivir, el significado de ser una dama, me sacó al mundo que había fuera de la reclusión del jardín de la casa donde transcurrió mi infancia. Me dio la semilla que creció hasta convertirse en mi mayor tesoro. Niño: ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Lady Amelia: Mi pequeño Valentine. Fue hace años, pero aún oigo la voz de mi señor, llamándome, diciendo: "Mi señora". Voz de Lord Valentine: Mi señora. LaL06-1.png LaL06-2.png LaL06-3.png LaL06-4.png LaL06-5.png Transcripción # 8 (Comercial de televisión) Presentador: Según la revista "La anécdota", es el mejor drama de época desde La trágica vida de Jonathan Nightingale. "Eleganzza" afirma que es más dramática que Pérdida súbita de la inocencia. "Seda y encaje" le concede cinco pañuelos. Lords and Ladies continúa con nuevos episodios. LaL0-1.png LaL0-2.png Apariciones *''Max Payne'' **Jugar a Bogart *''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne'' **Aquí no hay 'nosotros' **Una secuencia lineal de sustos **Una elección binaria: Prólogo **Demasiado terco para morir **Curso de colisión **El amor hace daño en:Lords and Ladies Categoría:Programas de televisión Categoría:Lords and Ladies